The disclosure generally relates to the field of distributed applications, and more particularly to managing a distributed state of stateless client service activity.
Operational architectures supporting machine-to-machine communications are configured in various ways, such as to support Internet-of-Things (IOT) implementations. Web services are an example machine-to-machine architecture that utilizes HTTP to support services, such as processing of application program interface (API) calls between clients and servers. Web services typically utilize a stateless interaction paradigm to simplify client/server interactions required to process API calls. Stateless interaction simplifies many types of interactions but may be a technical liability for cases in which extensive non-deterministic distributed state is inherently present. Coordinated selection of objects among clients performing common tasks in collaborative visualization is an example of a distributed state. Collaborative visualization is employed by “fat client” visualization applications and is difficult to effectively implement, at least in part, due to client coordination issues.